Morogrim Tidewalker
Morogrim Tidewalker is the fifth boss of Serpentshrine Cavern in Coilfang Reservoir. Abilities *3-5k melee damage (8k+ crushing) on tanks, roughly 12k-13k hits on cloth. Tidal Wave *A 35 yard range attack dealing 3938-5062 frost damage and reducing attack speed by 400%. Frontal arc. The debuff lasts 15 seconds. 2s cast time. Can be resisted (binary spell). Watery Grave *Teleport 4 players under the waterfalls. ~6000 damage after 6 seconds, and some (about 1.5k) falling damage. ~50 Yard Range from Morogrim Tidewalker. ~ 30 sec cooldown. People close to the watery grave target will also take damage. Earthquake *3000-4000 damage. 45-60 sec cooldown. 50 yard range. Summon Murlocs *After each earthquake, Morogrim Tidewalker summons 2 packs of 6 murlocs. They have low HP (~17000) and hit for ~800 on plate. Around 1400 on cloth. Summon Watery Globules *At 25% Morogrim Tidewalker stops casting Watery Grave but begins summoning Watery Globules. He summons 4, one from each grave spot, they move slowly towards a fixed player and explodes for 4000-6000 damage on impact. Preparation * 1 main tank for Morogrim (he has high burst damage - if a warrior has problems, try a druid) * 1 AoE paladin tank (if no paladin 2-3 druids or warriors can do the job too) * 7-9 healers, more healers help distributing healer aggro better * 12 DPS including a solid AoE group (6 mages/warlocks recommended) No resistance gear is needed. Raid members with 9k health or more can survive a combination of earthquake and watery grave without being healed - this is nice to have, but not absolutely necessary. This fight is aggro sensitive, thus Blessing of Salvation and Tranquil Air Totem should be used liberally. Setup The raid should stay well away from the waterfalls, so that nobody takes collateral damage from watery graves. A good spot is on top of the stairs to the next room. It's possible to sneak past the boss and pull him from there. Morogrim should be tanked upstairs on the platform. Two healers should be designated to take care of the watery grave victims and set up downstairs, the paladin tank, a "heal aggro" warlock and a healer for the paladin can set up at the bottom of the stairs too. The raid sets up at the edge of the platform on top of the stairs, so that the ranged damage dealers can switch from Morogrim to the murlocs just by rotating in place. Murloc waves The main problem in this fight is to control the murlocs after the earthquakes. All raid members must be careful not to draw murloc aggro, particularly healers should resist their urge to immediately get the earthquake damage under control. After the tanks have solid aggro, the murlocs are killed by AoE and/or Seed of Corruption. Paladin Tank A paladin is the best choice to tank the murlocs, he should need only about 5 seconds to build solid aggro on all murlocs. To maximize the paladins healing aggro, one warlock can be designated as heal target for him. That warlock should Lifetap to keep his health low, and since warlocks can increase the healing they receive, spamming max rank Holy Light with Righteous Fury generates a lot of healing aggro. Non-Paladin Tank In this case a few druids and/or warriors have to do the job. To give them more time to build aggro, the murlocs can be slowed down with Frost Trap, Frost Nova and Piercing Howl. The basic principle remains the same. Healer Tanking If none of the above two methods work, it's also possible to use the healers as a sort of kiters. The mages and warlocks set up an AoE kill zone north of the stairs. All healers stay directly south of that zone, and spam heal like mad. The murlocs spawning in the north run through the kill zone when trying to reach the healers, and simply die. When all northern murlocs are dead, the healers move through the AoE to the north, so that the southern murloc group meets the same fate. Globules When Morogrim starts to summon these, the raid should just reposition out of globule range (inside the doorway to the next room). Globules damage can be entirely avoided. Video guide Quotes Aggro: *Flood of the Deep, take you! Kills a player: *Only the strong survive. *Struggling only makes it worse. *It is done! Summoning Murlocs: *By the Tides! *Destroy them my subjects! Globules: *Soon it will be finished! *There is nowhere to hide! Death: *Great... currents of... Ageon. Trivia *Like other sea giants, Morogrim likes to fart when he is idle, but his bubbles are especially ... impressive. *His murloc adds may worship him as gods, as murlocs worship most powerful being in their sea and they usually worship sea giants. *His death quote is the only known mention of "Ageon", this may be the demigod or sacred place of the sea giants. Loot Patches and hotfixes * * First Kills * See The Burning Crusade: Guild Progression for first kill listings. External links Category:Bosses Category:Sea giants Category:Serpentshrine Cavern mobs